BGC) The visit
by Fido
Summary: One lover pays thier final respects to another. But who is the lover? And who is the deceased?


Bubble Gum Crisis fan fiction: THE VISIT ******************************************************************************************** DISCLAIMER: Bubble Gum Crisis is property of YOUMEX/ARTMEC. All rights reserved. 

****************************************************************************************** 

This is my first fan fiction I have ever written. Please give me some constructive criticism on this. Though I am nervous about this, it is the best way to improve my skills. Thanks to Fcasper and Zen for the inspiration. Also, thanks to Damon Casale, Martin P. Day, Jeane Hedge and Deunan for their C & C . 

***************************************************************************************** 

Bubble Gum Crisis: The Visit 

by 

David Lindquist 

*No one's around,* I thought as I finished looking around the cemetery.*Good. It will make this easier.* I walked along the graves until I came to a simple headstone surrounded by flowers.*From your many admirers, no doubt,* I thought then I checked my watch.*Hmmm...... 7:42 p.m. Half-hour till sunset. Painkillers should hold okay. Well then, let's do it.* Standing at the foot of the grave, I gathered my thoughts, then spoke. 

"It's me," I said. "I'm sorry that I didn't come to the funeral. They just released me from the hospital a couple of days ago..... damn doctors." I shook my head, trying to clear away the anguish that was rising up within me. "Everyone else is doing as well as can be expected. Can you believe Nene made inspector last week? Nene's co-workers took her out after work to celebrate." 

"She overdid it as usual." I said, a small smile creasing my lips at the memory of the last time I had seen Nene drunk. "You'd think after all this time she'd learn her limit. As for me, I'm on 'light duty.' My shoulder is almost healed. The other wound left permanent scars. I can't have children." I stood there, trying to gather my thoughts, when the irony of it all struck me. 

"You know what's funny?" I said, feeling myself losing the emotional control I had tried to build up since your death. "After all the boomer incidents you were involved in, all the fights you've been in, you go and get killed by some God damn obsessed fan!!!" I cried as I remembered us walking out of Hot Legs club, arguing back and forth. Seeing Daley waiting for the usual ending to happen so he can get back to A.D.P headquarters. The guy running up, screaming about getting even for betraying his love. Him pulling the gun out. You yelling 'Look out!', as we try to go for our guns. Your body flying back as the bullet hits your chest. The pain of the other two shots hitting me. Someone.... Is it Daley?.... shooting back, killing the bastard. Daley running up, gun drawn and smoking..............Damn he looks good like that.........saying something about holding on...going into shock.... Got to find out if you're all right....Turn my head to look at you......Shit that hurt...getting hazy ....DID YOU SAY I LOVE YOU!!?......Black out. Waking up in the hospital and being told you were dead then realizing the truth about us..... the time I wasted........ If Nene and Daley hadn't been there to confirm it I'd have killed the doctor for lying to ....... "?" 

My new beeper must have been going off for about a minute before I noticed. I shut it off, then wiped the tears from my face. "I'm sorry, but I got to leave. They can't go anywhere without their new pilot. Sylia probably just wants to keep an eye on me. Hey I'll have Linna knucklebomb a boomer just for you. Good-bye Leon." 

I brushed the brown hair from my eyes. Then I took one last look at his headstone. It simply read: 

Leon McNichol Born December 8th, 2007 -- Died July 13, 2035 Inspector A.D.Police 

*We'll be together soon, lover,* I thought as I started walking back to my bike. 

*Promise.* 

THE END 

Okay, so what did you think? I had this idea ever since I read Zen's fanfic' Bitter End'(I consider it one of the best non-self insersion, non-crossover fanfics ever). I hope to get enough confidence to try something bigger.If this one doesn't stink too bad my next fan fiction should be called Nightmares and Dreams: Sylia's choice, a BGC fic. Part one should be out in a week or two. I also have an BGC/Voltron fusion in the works.My ultimate goal is still to write a BGC/Gargoyles crossover story but now its a matter of finding the time. Thank you. 


End file.
